


planetarium of our lifes (even if i lose everything, i only need you)

by jihans (mon_k)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Growing Up Together, M/M, Minor Lee Seokmin | DK/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vernon Freeform, Vocal Line, astronomy metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_k/pseuds/jihans
Summary: jisoo and jeonghan didn't realize that they were slowly creating a universe they could call their own until the stars, the comets and the sun started dancing right before their eyes.(or the coming of age and growing up AU about the vocal line of seventeen that nobody asked for.)





	planetarium of our lifes (even if i lose everything, i only need you)

**Author's Note:**

> heey, it's sof! sorry, i have been m.i.a. i haven't gotten the time to write anything :( anyway this is a fanfiction originally posted for the MAP6 fandom. but i made some changes and now i'm posting this as a svt fic. 
> 
> the second part of the title is from shaun's way back home. please go stream that beautiful song.
> 
> this is unbeated, i'm sorry.

for jisoo, the universe had never been empty or lonely. on the contrary, all his memories were filled with people coming and going. yet a certain hyung, remained by his side since he could remember. 

the thing is that jisoo had always looked up to jeonghan with stars in his eyes. they met when the younger was only a baby, taking his first steps with grabby hands. while jeonghan was only months old.

their parents, being such good friends they were, made sure jeonghan and jisoo spent all their childhoods together. sharing not only a lot of memories but also habits, quirks, and even mannerism.

 

it wasn't until one summer morning, when jisoo was only three years old, that he realized they weren’t going to be together forever. that same morning he went to wave goodbye as jeonghan entered his classroom for his first ever day of elementary school. jisoo pouted all day not understanding why he had to wait a year to be with jeonghan if they were just months apart in age. his father tried to explain the situation to him but after futile attempts, he gave up and bought him his favorite ice cream to wipe that cute pout away. 

that afternoon, jeonghan returned home and told his parents and jisoo that school was amazing. that there were so many kids to play with and that the teachers were so nice and that the yard was so big, it fit so many playgrounds. 

jisoo looked at the brightness in jeonghan’s eyes and wished to be able one day to share it. 

 

a year later, his wish was fulfilled. the two boys went together to school, hand in hand, jeonghan promising the younger boy to show him _everything_ there was to see in their school. 

the years passed in a blur of bright paintings, crafts scattered on the floor, dawns spent standing high up in the towers of the playground and laughter in every corner they looked. suddenly they found themselves in front of a modern building, in a familiar situation: jeonghan, already a year into middle school and jisoo clinging to the side of the older boy. 

in the middle of the school year, on a rainy spring day, they met their first actual friend. (jisoo always claimed that he and “hannie-hyung” were not friends but more like brothers.)

his name was seungkwan and he was new in the town. his family had moved from the other side of the country because of his mother’s job. 

seungkwan was a bubbly, bright and funny guy. everywhere he went, people fell immediately in love with his smile and charming comments. the boy was a sun. the same sun that shone on a summer day so bright that you couldn't even stare at the pavement for too long, for you could be blinded by its brightness. that same sun that made you so happy, you could smile all day but also the same that burned you mercilessly. 

the childhood friends started to gravitate around their sun for the time that lasted middle school. and seungkwan was more than glad to shine on them. 

jisoo claimed one day, once the first year of high school was around, that their sun was a crucial part to their universe and that if seungkwan was the sun, he could be the earth, constantly watching his sun in awe. to which jeonghan just sighed and said that “if we are talking about astronomy, i would be the moon”. _always orbiting around the earth to make sure he was always alright_ , he left unsaid.

ever since the boys spent the afternoons lazing around one of their houses. jisoo always wanted to go to seungkwan’s place because he said his mother’s apple pie was to die for. while jeonghan added “no, hyung, we should totally hang out in your place. your playstation is so cool.” seungkwan trying to avoid getting swallowed by their discussion, always, just stood up and went to pet jisoo’s dog, the only reason he hung up with these dorks. 

 

it wasn't until jeonghan’s last year in high school that they came across lee jihoon. 

they were having lunch in their usual spot, (a lonely bench in the backyard of the school), talking about the exams that were nearing, jisoo rolling his eyes to seungkwan’s whines about maths and how much hatred he had for them, when a low voice invaded the air around them.

“all of it!” the person barked. 

the boys looked at each other and moments later jeonghan stood up, heading to the source of the noise, seungkwan, and jisoo in tow. they had reached some dumpsters not far away from their bench when the same voice yelled again. “hurry up, kid!” 

jeonghan told the other boys to remain where they were, but jisoo didn’t listen and turned around the back of the dumpsters, only to find a dark haired boy crouching down looking for something in his backpack and a jock from jeonghan’s class hovering above him. “i told already you, this is everything,” said the dark-haired boy with a stern yet low voice. “you can’t possibly just carry one hundred won around, _nerd_ ,” the jock spat the appellative with disgust.

“what are you doing?” said jisoo, already fed up with the bastard. 

startled to hear somebody else there, the bully turned around, shooting jisoo through gritted teeth something along the lines of “why do you care?”. the dark haired boy took advantage of this situation and stood up as quick as he could to snag his money from the bully’s grasp. the aforementioned tried to take the money back, attempting to punch the kid, but jeonghan was already there dodging the man’s fist and tackling him to the ground. the jock was about to rise from his spot when seungkwan came rushing in with a teacher in tow. mister park scolded the bully and took both him and the dark-haired kid to the principal's office.

as they walked away from the three boys, the stranger turned to look at them and muttered a small “thanks” before the teacher guided them inside the building. 

they were about to sit down at their spot to talk about the incident when the bell rang and jeonghan bid the boys farewell, heading to his class. 

 

the next day, when jisoo and jeonghan arrived at school, they were surprised by the dark-haired kid standing next to the doors of the school, waiting for them.

“uh,” said the boy, eyes staring at the floor, looking uncomfortable “i wanted to thank you for, you know, yesterday.”

jisoo smiled. “don't worry.”

jeonghan, on the other side, laughed, throwing an arm over the boy's shoulders and saying: ”anytime”.

“excuse these thickheads,” cut in a new voice coming through the door. “i'm seungkwan and those are jisoo and jeonghan .”

“i'm jihoon, but call me woozi” muttered the boy “nice to meet you.”

“nice to meet you too.” jisoo smiled.

“gotta go to class now, but lunch in the usual spot, right?” seungkwan looked at jisoo and then at jeonghan.

“always,” answered the latter. “jihoo-woozi you should totally come too.”

“it would be cool,” added jisoo. 

jihoon looked up from the floor and said with a small smile: “yeah, it would be cool.”

 

what the boys didn't know is that at that exact moment, when they invited the boy to hang out with them, not only were they changing jihoon's high school life but also their own. 

now their universe was a little more complete with comets flying around.

the same comets that orbited selflessly around planets. the same ones that flew every now and then around space, as if they were some kind of vigilantes. all of those were jihoon. with his shy smiles at first that slowly morphed with time into the loudest laughter. that same fire at the tail of the comets, glistening in his eyes.

a guardian. a confident. someone to trust unconditionally. 

 

months passed and the year finally came to an end. and with that came jeonghan’s and jihoon’s graduation. 

uncertainty flooded the air around the boys and many questions hung around them. but they promised, one day at seungkwan's place with the beginning of the semester looming near, that they would keep in touch and try to visit each other as much as possible. 

jihoon ended up going to a university nearby, while jeonghan, who had better scores chose a university an hour ride away from the boys’ town. during the first year, they managed to keep their promise intact, jihoon visiting the other two boys after class and jeonghan at the weekends.

seungkwan was more than happy with the hyungs’ visits. yet jisoo felt like he had no one orbiting around him. he missed jeonghan so much that it started at some point to ache. 

on one particular weekend, a conversation he had with jihoon a while back in high school came back to him as he stared at jeonghan climbing out of the train and hugging the gang.

_“you two look at each other as if you were each other's universes.”_

_“of course, hyung, we have been friends since we were babies.”_

_“i don't mean it like that, jisoo-ya,” said jihoon. “he looks at you with way more depth than a simple friend looks at his pal.”_

as he recalled the memory, his cheeks started to feel hot and to his despair when he looked up from where he was sitting a meter away from the group, jeonghan was making his way towards him with a grin and a fond look in his eyes. 

“hey,” said the older as he took a seat next to jisoo.

“hey. ”

“how have you been this past week?” seungkwan and jihoon gathered around them.

“fine,” a pause. “i guess.” 

before the older could answer, seungkwan screamed “let's go eat meat!” and the rest of the group knew better than to fight kwan when he had his cravings for meat.

hours turned into days and slowly into weeks and jisoo was still clueless about how he could face his newly found crush for a certain hyung. that is why, when the gang decided to go to jeonghan's city to visit him for a weekend and get to know where their hyung lived, jisoo found himself shaking in nervousness. as he made his backpack for their trip, he tried to remember the lines he had rehearsed. he _had_ to talk to jeonghan about that certain topic this time, otherwise, he was sure he would not make it alive to his graduation. 

 

jisoo and seungkwan boarded the train in the morning (jihoon said earlier in the week that he would be going straight from university). the whole ride was rather uneventful. in the middle of it they got a text in their group chat from jeonghan saying that he would pick them up from the station. jisoo could swear, that with each second ticking by, he could feel his heart being ripped from his body. 

it was already afternoon when they arrived and jeonghan was diligently standing next to the exit in a coat that made him look way older than what he really was. he had a tight pair of jeans on that didn’t help jisoo at all. the boy stared at jeonghan’s legs and then back at his face and then back down. not quite believing that was his hyung. the same one he had grown up with. the kid that had left their town for university was now standing before him as a grown man. the only thing that remained jisoo, that this was his hyung was the same bright smile from so long ago. 

seungkwan broke his reverie, launching himself towards jeonghan and hugging the man, screaming “hyuuung!” while jisoo just stood by the side and greeted him with a hand wave, that jeonghan totally ignored. moments later he found himself being hauled up in a bone crushing hug. the smell of chocolate and oranges surrounding him like a veil that whispered ‘home’ in his ear. 

the boys went to another terminal of the station to wait for jihoon, who arrived with a frown muttering something like “a baby was crying all the fucking way here” and “why couldn't he just shut up”. once they all laughed at his grumpy tantrum, they headed out to eat something before going to jeonghan’s place. seungkwan spent the whole dinner talking about the city and how excited he was. usually jisoo would have tried to make seungkwan lower his voice but this time he was strangely quiet. so, when jisoo excused himself to the bathroom at the restaurant, jeonghan had no better idea than to follow him.

“shua, what is wrong?” said jeonghan as soon as he walked into the bathroom and found jisoo sitting on the counter. 

“nothing, hyung,” answered the boy trying to hide his need let all out for once.

“no, it's not nothing.” jisoo could feel how jeonghan was getting closer to him and he tried to shuffle away but was too late. the older cupped his cheeks and forced him to look him on the eyes. “please tell me what is wrong.”

“i-i.” it had taken so little from jeonghan's side to destroy all the barriers jisoo had formed to protect himself from the invasive feelings. at that moment he saw his facade shattering before his eyes and the feelings in form of tears flooding his eyes.

“hyung- i like y-you,” he said between sobs. 

“oh, shua, i like you too,” said the older smiling to the boy.

“not in that way.” jisoo finally looked up willingly, meeting jeonghan's eyes he said, “i like you in a romantic way hyung. ”

after seconds that felt like centuries to jisoo, jeonghan retracted his hands from jisoo's cheek, looking perplexed. 

“i need some air.” with that the man was gone, leaving behind a broken jisoo and a ghost touch on the younger's cheek. 

jeonghan avoided the jisoo for the rest of the night and the latter simply excused himself to sleep as soon as they arrived to jeonghan's place. 

“make yourselves comfortable,” had said jeonghan as soon as they walked in. “my roommate, is gone for the weekend so you can use his bedroom.”

seungkwan and jihoon ended up sleeping on seokmin's bed while jisoo took the sofa in the living room. 

the next day was as awkward as the night before. they went sightseeing and visited jeonghan’s university. 

it wasn't until jihoon said at dinner: “are we going to talk about the elephant in the room that has been following us since we left the restaurant yesterday or what?”

“is that or you two go figure it out on your own. now. outside,” added seungkwan pointing at jisoo and jeonghan with his fork.

when neither jeonghan nor jisoo answered, seungkwan and jihoon shared a knowing look and a few minutes later the old friends found themselves standing outside the apartment, with a slammed door still ringing in their ears. 

after many minutes, they figured that jihoon and seungkwan were real about their threat. if they didn’t figure out things out, they would be stuck there for at least a couple hours. 

“so-” they said in unison, to which jeonghan smiled. 

“you go first,” offered jisoo.

“well, i wanted to apologize for ignoring you.” the older looked genuinely guilty. “your confession caught me totally off guard.”

“i know, i am sorry too, hyung.” jisoo stared at the floor. “i am sorry for imaging you liked me in that way and for daring to tell you when you clearly weren't interested.” he was again at the verge of tears.

“jisoo, it's not that.” the younger slowly looked to where jeonghan was sitting on the stairs. “i _was_ caught off guard, but that doesn't mean i don't like you back. in fact, i do, but like i said it was like a splash of cold water that i didn't see coming. not in a million years. jisoo i have liked you for a long time, but not once had i anticipated that you would like me back,” jisoo noticed the fond smile that adorned jeonghan's features. “i'm ranting, i'm sorry.”

“don't apologize, hyung.” jisoo approached jeonghan, who was still sitting on the stairs and sat beside him. “it's really cute.” 

both of them chuckled lightly and the older cupped jisoo's cheek. and he closed the distance between them, sharing their first of many kisses in an old staircase with their friends most likely hearing from behind the door.

before things could escalate much higher, the boys heard a cough beside them and immediately separated, both of them sporting bright red cheeks. a brunette man stood next to them with a smirk on his face. “i leave for a day and you get yourself a boyfriend.”

jeonghan blushed bright red and replied, “thought you were gone until sunday, min-a.”

“you thought wrong, hannie,” said the stranger. “where are my manners, i am lee seokmin-,”

“my roommate,” cut jeonghan in. 

“it’s finally nice to meet you,” seokmin smirked again. “i assume you are jisoo?”

“yeah, that's me.” the boy gave jeonghan a puzzled look. 

“finally i have a face to put up with the name. this boy here never stopped whining about you,” he glanced at jeonghan, who was now a shade redder. “i would love to continue this lovely conversation but perhaps we could head inside.”

with that, seokmin turned on his heels and opened the door with his key. but as soon as jihoon came in view, he froze for a second at the door. 

“hello,” he said to seungkwan and jihoon, who were casually and not-so-subtlety standing beside the door, clearly eavesdropping the conversation outside.

“hello,” countered seungkwan with a smile, trying to look cool. “i’m boo seungkwan, at your service.”

leaning in the opposite wall of the hallway was jihoon, who replied with a quiet “hi”.

seokmin smiled towards jihoon brightly and headed to the kitchen probably to make himself some dinner. in the living room, the boys gathered around the table to play some board games. when jisoo and jeonghan sat down together they didn't miss the knowing smirk seungkwan and jihoon shot their way. 

“so, it's safe to assume that you are dating now,” inquired seungkwan. 

jeonghan and jisoo looked at each other, and jisoo nodded. 

“cheers to that then,” proposed jihoon raising his glass filled with water. 

the night passed quickly in a hurricane of screams from seungkwan, claiming everyone was cheating at the monopoly game; loud waves of laughter and lots of snickering. before they realized, it was already two in the morning and jihoon called it a night claiming he was really tired, followed by seungkwan. when they were about to leave seokmin joined them in the living room, offering for seungkwan and jihoon to take his bed, saying that they would be more comfortable sleeping with each other on the same bed rather than himself and one of them. 

once they were gone, seokmin stood up and turned to jeonghan, who said: “seokmin, i'm sorry for that. i didn't know you were coming back today.”

“it’s okay, hannie,” he answered with a smile. “what you could do to make up for the damage is getting jihoon’s number,” he stated with a hand on his hip and a grin on his face.

jeonghan almost choked on his water and jisoo’s laughter flooded the place. 

“guys, i am totally serious here,” said the brunette. 

“well, i don't think that would work.”

“why?” asked seokmin. 

“he has never been interested in anyone, except his cat if that counts,” said jisoo. 

“well, i guess that leaves me no choice but to use extreme measures,” proclaimed seokmin. “let’s call this operation melting the midget’s heart.”

“i’m in and i am sure seungkwan is too, ”said jisoo. “he is been trying to get jihoon a date since forever.”

“i’ll see what I can do,” added jeonghan. 

“that's enough for me,” said the brunette as he sat down next to the two boys. “now, if you'll excuse me, i need my some sleep to make the operation successful.”

after a few moments after the couple went to jeonghan's room and after some laughter coming from seokmin's room, the apartment was silent. the peace and darkness of the night came in. finally, the house felt like a home, thought seokmin, filled with smiles and five content beating hearts.

the next day passed by in a blur. they went sightseeing again and in the afternoon, jeonghan cooked for the four boys in the apartment. throughout the day, seokmin had kicked operation 'melting the midget's heart' into action. he seemed truly interested in whatever jihoon was saying and the latter seemed plainly annoyed by this attention. but when they were having dinner and seungkwan asked seokmin about his major in university, jihoon’s attention seemed to perk up a bit. it wasn't until seokmin replied with a huge smile he was studying music that jihoon truly turned to watch seokmin as he spoke. when the conversation stirred to classical music and seokmin’s possible thesis to get his bachelor’s degree that jihoon looked totally endorsed in every word seokmin said. 

so when the time to leave came by, and they were standing at the terminal, there was a collective gasp when jihoon approached seokmin and said “perhaps we could discuss more about the project you were talking about earlier.”

to which seokmin looked perplexed as he replied with a blush: “i would love to, hyung.” while the two exchanged numbers, seungkwan made gagging sounds behind them and went to fetch himself something from the vending machine.

next to them was jeonghan hugging jisoo, while the latter looked a bit sad. the older muttered promises about seeing each other soon in his ear. suddenly, seungkwan came to them, hollering something like “stop behaving like old married couples, you four dorks,” making everybody laugh (and jihoon to frown). after the final goodbyes, they boarded the train, leaving behind a nostalgic jeonghan and a happy seokmin.

during the ride back home, the three boys tried to talk about anything but failed miserably. as soon as they sat in their sits, the three friends starting dozing off almost inmediately. once they got to their respective homes, they went straight to bed, having to wake up the next day for school and university respectively. 

the clock kept ticking and when they least expect it, midterms were already around the corner. jihoon aced all of them. while seungkwan, kept struggling with maths. on the other side, jisoo had made an oath to have the best scores at the entrance exams so he could go to the same university as jeonghan.

the latter visited each weekend like the old times, the only difference being that now he had a dongsaeng waiting eagerly for him to spend the weekend between board games with the rest of the gang, movie dates and lots of tasty food. seungkwan and jisoo learned slowly to live the days one by one, and to treasure each moment as graduation neared. 

one weekend, a certain brunette came with jeonghan from university to visit the boys at their hometown. jihoon, who was also there visiting, spent the weekend showing seokmin around. of course, seokmin was the one who proposed the idea. and jihoon kind of just followed it, realizing he didn’t dislike the brunette’s company as much as he thought. so it came to no surprise when seokmin said on a saturday a month later that they were officially dating.

from that weekend on, the five spent their days together simply in the presence of each other. (occasionally a boy named something along ‘vernon’ tagged along with seungkwan.)

 

one night, when the group had just returned from watching the sunset together, jihoon realized lying on his back in seungkwan’s room, that you could find seokmin in the bright fluorescent lights shining from the ceiling. they resembled the stars in the night sky, shining outside. his stars, as well as jihoon’s comets, were always present keeping an eye out for the rest of the boys. he turned to face seokmin, who was as well lying on his back next to him and smiled at the brunette.

 

in the next couple of weekends, jisoo and seungkwan didn’t have as much free time as before, because the final exams started taking a toll on them.

once the graduation rolled around and both boys received the high scores, graduating among the top ten students, all their efforts paying off felt like a blow of fresh air.

everything seemed to be going on the right track: jeonghan and seokmin already in their second year of university, jihoon telling his parents he was studying music and they gladly accepting, seungkwan deciding to take on his father's business and jisoo following not only his vocation but also his heart.

the five boys faced again a huge amount of uncertainties and their paths will most likely be filled with difficulties. yet they held close to their hearts a truth and somewhat a promise. their small universe was bound to stay together for eternity. it had everything they could possibly need:

 

stars and comets.

 

a bright sun.

 

the stable earth.

 

and a powerful moon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you lots if you made it this far! comments, kudos and any type of feedback is truly appreciated. 
> 
> like always, you can hit me up (or yell at me) in [insta](https://www.instagram.com/mon_k6/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mon_k6) or [tumblr](http://augustds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
